


上了美国精神

by Sophieeeee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 语言粗俗警告





	上了美国精神

Bucky Barnes咽口水的时候他的喉咙发出了非常不争气的声音，坐在床上的Steve Rogers歪着脑袋对他笑着，头上的白色小翅膀更像是兔子的折下的耳朵，但Barnes知道这不是一只急了会咬人的兔子。

坐在他面前，因为缩被塌腰而在肚子上挤出一小道浅浅褶皱的是Steve，是美国精神，是美国梦，是陷入战争泥潭的美国的大救星。

美国精神耸了耸肩膀，被蓝色面具圈出来的两个蓝眼睛亮闪闪的，露出来的半张脸做出一个“你不继续了？”的疑问。

Barnes停滞的动作又开始了，他哆哆嗦嗦地解开了腰带，金属咣当的声音明晃晃地展示了他内心的激动和兴奋。

Steve胸口的白色星星上下起伏。他蓝色的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下晦暗不清。Barnes感到那紧密的视线在他的身上划过一个又一个假装若无其事的路径。他落在脚裸的裤子和松开鞋带的靴子被甩到身后，似乎撞到了什么。Steve笑了起来，白牙闪亮，比电视机和宣传画上的图像还要过分。

大个子倒在床上的时候舒展开结实的双臂和两腿，似乎要向久别的朋友骄傲地展示自己的新衣服。Barnes觉得Steve穿着绿色的粗布军装要更好看些，他的金色脑袋顶着坚固的头盔会比一个布头套更让他安心。他的手摸索着紧紧包裹美国队长腰腹的红白色布料，它们实在太轻薄了。Barens更倾向于坚硬一些的东西。毕竟他身下的大个子喜欢在战斗中冲在最前面。没关系的，他心想，我会一直跟着他，必要的时候我也可以冲到他的前面去。

Steve的腰在红白条纹中像是什么爆米花桶，像是装着薯条的纸袋，Barnes记起那肌肤尝起来的味道，略带咸味，好像洒了椒盐，但更多是洗不去的火药和尘土味。Barnes的身体重新颤抖起来。他的手向后揪掉Steve的鞋子，又扒开他松垮的毫无实用功能的装饰性腰带。他扯掉Steve的头套，拎着小翅膀把它扔到床底下。Steve沉默地解开他的裤子，然后是他自己的。Barnes仔细看着他的动作，记住这件颜色过艳的衣服每一个锁扣的位置，记住剥开服饰后露出的白皙皮肤。方便下次行动，他告诉自己。

他记得Steve还是个小豆芽的时候蜷缩在宽大风衣下的样子，他看起来总像是幼童偷了爸爸的衣服。人们很容易忘记Steve Rogers有多么倔强和狡猾，当他瘦小的时候人们以为他愚蠢，当他高大的时候人们只记得他忠诚。

但Barnes知道这幅被迫拉伸的骨架皮肉深处的东西。他看到一个小小的自己在Steve的眼睛里摇晃着，像是湖水中的倒影。我看见了你，那双眼睛说。

他的手抚摸着终于暴露在空气中的身躯。Steve微微起身迎接他的掌心。他的乳头在揉搓中变得红艳艳的，胜过了制服的颜色。

Steve在他的触摸下颤抖，他不再是战场上坚实的防护线，而是他的朋友，他的街坊，他的恋人。他转过身趴在床上，把自己的后背交给Bucky，光在他流畅的曲线上跳跃。你很美。Barnes忍不住低声感叹。谢谢。Steve礼貌地说。Barnes能看到他抿起嘴有些不好意思地笑着的模样。

Steve的白生生的屁股在他的鼻子底下撅起，没有了深色布料的包裹看起来似乎又大了一圈。Barnes想起这双修长的腿在舞台上高高踢起的样子，想起他转过身展示盾牌时臀瓣抵在金属边缘凹陷的肉坑，他的手揉捏推搡着Steve的软绵绵的屁股。一个战士的身体能够在某些部位如此坚定，某些部位却如此柔软，Barnes惊叹。

“谁既强壮又勇敢，拯救美国于水火？”Barnes小声吟唱着。

Steve低声笑了起来，他已经可以拿那段难堪的过去开一些干巴巴的玩笑，但Barnes一般不那样做。此刻Barnes拍了拍强壮勇敢的美国队长的屁股，饱满臀瓣颤巍巍地抖动着，像是盛在碗中甜美冰爽的布丁。

他勃起的欲望抵着洞口缓慢前进，Steve的腰向下塌缩，弯出更美妙的弧度。他的叹息悠长而深远，从胸腔的深处延伸而出。Steve转过头时眼中的水光有些吓到了Barnes，他扶着身下的腰，探过头去想要问Steve哪里出了错。他的嘴唇被Steve含在嘴里用力吮吸着，直到皮肤被粗糙的舌头划过时产生刺痛。Steve的内壁夹着他的器官往前拉扯，热情而焦躁地暗示。他需要更多更深的接触，将Barnes的存在刻进骨子里，烙印在肉体中。

Barnes欣然接受。他搂紧Steve的腰向前撞击，拍击的声响如同掌声般热烈，献给他们呻吟的双重唱。Steve伸手抓紧了他的屁股往身上按，他们的躯体缠绕在一起，像是一个死结越收越紧。再快点，他断断续续地催促，再快点。

Barnes捅进他的身体里，在他白生生的臀部大腿留下淡红的痕迹。他遵从指挥，加快自己的速度。更快，更用力，不懈地奋斗，像是追寻着一个梦想与希望——美国梦——他在代表美国人民与敌人斗争的象征之上奋力拼搏——问问你为美国做了什么？他反思自己。我操进了他的屁股里，我非常用力地、狠狠地插进他紧凑的、湿润的身体里，我取悦他，我擦过他的前列腺，我掐进他的腰往我的胯上拉，他的膝盖在床垫上挣扎，他的手压得合金支架吱呀作响；他的叫嚷越拉越高，高过了飘着国旗的旗杆顶，高过了自由女神像，直达人类不能企及的高度——直到Barnes射进Steve的肠道里，他喷射的精液源源不断地流出，一股浊液覆盖上另一股，Steve粗重的喘息在空气中徘徊，他的脸颊埋在军队统一分发的潮湿被子里，手无意识地攥紧枕头。

Barnes压着他的身体直到自己再没有可以贡献给Steve的。他翻身躺在床上剩余的小小空间里。他的下体还未从兴奋中缓过来，软塌塌地翘在空气里，在冰冷的空气中意犹未尽。Steve用一只收抱住他，鼓起的肌肉将他牢牢锁在怀中。他的呼吸逐渐平缓，只剩下沉重的心跳声不住地敲击Barnes的耳膜。

许久之后，久到Barnes以为自己已经睡着的时候Steve冷不丁凑近他的耳朵小声说道：“做爱要戴套的。”

Barnes大声笑了起来，笑到眼角流出了泪水，笑到脸颊酸涩，笑到Steve忍不住被子蒙住他的脸用双腿夹住他的身体。他艰难地保证下一次他一定记得。当时他们都不知道几十年后依旧高大、依旧皮肤白皙、依旧金发灿烂的Steve Rogers，美国精神的象征，英雄的领袖和受害者的救星，会在电视上一本正经地举着安全套教育全国青春躁动的男孩女孩们：“做爱一定要戴套。”现在他们在彼此的怀抱里，在久别重逢的喜悦中分享者彼此的呼吸，终于陷入平稳的睡眠。


End file.
